


Always Will

by Peter_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Drama, Gen, Magic Revealed, Poor Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prallon/pseuds/Peter_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So,  I watched Merlin's last episode yesterday and, after freaking out and crying - again - because merlin is over; I came up with this to share a bit of my angst with you. Please give love to a heartbroken ficwritter making comments, enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: This fic was inspired in a Doctor Who episode's quote "The Doctor's Wife" and there are excerpts  in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Merlin's last episode yesterday and, after freaking out and crying - again - because merlin is over; I came up with this to share a bit of my angst with you. Please give love to a heartbroken ficwritter making comments, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic was inspired in a Doctor Who episode's quote "The Doctor's Wife" and there are excerpts in this fic.

Everything had gone wrong.

Merlin had succeeded in kill Morgana, Mordred and defeat the Saxons; war was over. But somehow, none of that mattered to him at that moment.

Everything that was going on in his head was that he had failed: With Camelot, with Arthur, the fate of protecting him. Even knowing it was his King's destiny to die in Mordred's arms.

"Hey," Arthur said as he laid in his arms, pulling off Merlin of the whirl of thoughts and emotions that his head had turned.   
  
Mordred was Arthur's sword pierced a way that Merlin could not heal him, not with magic. The blade of the young druid was forged in the same way that Merlin forged Excalibur to Arthur.   
  
The blades were twins and at the same time the opposite: as light and darkness, as life and death.

"Do not speak," said Merlin still assessing the damage caused by the struggle "You are weak. If you try to make an effort ... "

"I'm going to die quickerly?" Arthur said, coughing and laughing "It's a fact, Merlin. It was what had to happen. We won. And if my life was a price to be paid, it was a fair price. "  
  
At this moment the pain transpired more intensely on the King's face, letting Merlin only more desperate second by second.   
  
"Come, come closer. I need to tell you something before you leave. " Said Arthur." I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word but so sad. I've found it now. "

"What word?"

"Alive. I feel alive. "

Merlin concluded that the organs were now stopping working. Since what he said made no sense.

"Alive isn't sad. "  
  
"It's sad when it's over And that's the last time we'll talk. And my story, our story is over. "

"There's something I need to tell you." Said the warlock, with tears covering his face "Who killed Mordred was a sorcerer, the same who defeated the Saxons." He took a deep breath, knowing that he waited so long for the right time to tell. And now that time had come.   
  
He would tell him soon because the problem was that, now, he had no more time left at all: "It was me. Arthur. I am the sorcerer. I have Magic "

The king's eyes, almost trying too hard to stay focused stared at the servant's face. There was understanding in that look, Aafter all, many things made a lot of sense now.

"I think this changes things."

"I know."

"I still need to tell you something else" - said Arthur.

"Goodbye."

"No, I just wanted to say hello: Hello Merlin. "The king said, holding the hand of his servant harder, one last time. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

"Please...I don't want you to, please. "

"I love you." He said, giving his the last smile of his life. "And I always will. "- Said the king, and so, having said these last words, he left.

* * *

 _"The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
_ _Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

 _Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."  
(W. H. Auden)


End file.
